


Monbebe

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Butterflies [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Junk, monbebe - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Wonho's thoughts before a concert.





	Monbebe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this forever now. I didn't do an amazing job but...I just wanted to write it.

Wonho knew it couldn’t get any better than this. The jitters of pre-stage rolled through his body in a way he was all to familiar with and he enjoyed it. Around him the other members were getting ready, mentally and physically. They’d each developed their own sense of routine for these moments. Every stage was an opportunity to fail after all. 

They hadn’t. But that didn’t stop the swarm of butterflies from overtaking their stomachs regardless. There were plenty of things that could go wrong. Though all Wonho could think about was how things could go right. They’d been at this for a while now after all. Three years was a long time. 

In his heart he knew it wasn’t nearly long enough. That he’d never get enough of this feeling. The rush of pre-stage, the rush of on-stage, and the rush of after-stage. All of them leaving different emotions raging through him. All of them enough to overcome any fatigue he might be feeling from lack of sleep or not eating enough. 

All of it was worth it for the butterflies that seeing Monbebe set loose in his stomach. The connection he felt with their fans while he sang on stage or danced. There was nothing else that could compare to that feeling, save maybe knowing the members were there. A family at his back that loved him and fans ahead that adored him.

He knew that it wasn’t always that simple. That sometimes the ones who loved you most didn’t respect you most. He knew there were things he could do to upset the balance that he lived in. Living off the fans love was enough to make him high and feel invincible but he knew they weren’t. That one day this would be over. 

The thought of that always sent a sense of dread through his stomach that killed the butterflies of love making them those of nerves. His thoughts always got sad before he went on stage. Realizing that this might be the last time, depending on how they fared or what happened. They were in a business after all. But as soon as they entered the stage those thoughts changed.

Monbebe set him right. Their love poured into him in deafening roars of screams and squeals. Noise that always lasted through the concert or schedule they had. They lifted him up and made him feel the butterflies of love again. Reminding him that it couldn’t get any better than this. And when it was all over nothing could change that they’d shared something so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't attack me I know it's junk.


End file.
